The Legend of Zelda: Rising Hero
by CptnDeebee2001
Summary: This is a original story that gives more character to links family
1. Chapter 1

In the mystical land of hyrule there is an old legend passed down from generation to generation that tells of a young boy in green and a princess standing against and sealing the king of evil time and time again. The last time this great evil was awakened and was fought back has faded and only remembered by today's elders who have lived a long life. Little did the citizens of hyrule know, their own times legend would begin. In a small village placed in a quiet corner of hyrule a mother has just given birth in the still dark, early morning. Just outside her home we find her husband pacing back and forth with worry. The front door opens, catching the mans attention. "How is it going?!" the man asks. "I have wonderful news Mr. Yūkan'na, it's a healthy baby boy!" "Thank Hylia...can I go in now?" "Yes Ms. Yūkan'na and your child are inside, this way please." Torin walks over to his wife and son with tears of joy in his eyes. "My beautiful wife Verona, you have done an amazing job in birthing our handsome son". "Our beautiful baby boy has finally come Torin." "What should we name him?" "I was thinking of naming him Link just like in the old legend." "That is a wonderful idea." 5 years have passed and the little Link has grown into an adventurous little boy. Word from his parents has little Link excited for what's to come soon. He is going to be a big brother and he couldn't wait. However one life changing night would soon fall upon Link. Two years after his sister is born there is terrible news. Monsters have been spotted in the forests east of the village. Out for a walk Link's mother Varona has been captured by the beasts with only a shred of her clothing as evidence of her capture. One of the village hunters found the scrap and ran back as quickly as possible to tell Torin. Having not been awake Link or Aryll never knew what was happening after night had fallen. Torin set out to find Varona and bring her back to the safety of the village. Having found the cave where the monsters kept her Torin ventured into the darkness fighting his way into the deepest part only to find his beloved wife had lost her life trying desperately to fend off the foul beasts. In a fit of rage and sadness Torin blindly charged to the leader of the monsters clashing weapons and delivering a final blow to the beast only to collapse beside his wife from too much blood loss from his wounds. Stroking her cheek with tears in his eyes, his last words were "I love you." before taking his final breath. Just a few moments too late, the head of the guards ran in and fell to his knees, realizing that he was too late. The next day both Link and Aryll were placed under the care of their grandfather Smith.


	2. Ch1 The mysterious sword

A/N: Hey there if thanks for tuning back in! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. This is my first time writing so it's hard to come up with something. Anyway enjoy this chapter!

The sound of a hammer striking hot steel could be heard from in a cozy little house in the outskirts of Castle town. Ten years have passed since the night Torin and Varona died. Link is now 17 and Aryll is 12, both of them grown to be . Link called out from the other room: "I'm off grandpa. See ya later." " I know I've taught you how to wield a sword, but you should still be careful, try not to get into more trouble than you can handle." Smith called back. "Yeah I know I will be." Link replies. Link is set off to patrol the cave near the house. He ventures into the inky black cave with only a lantern to light his path. As he continues he notices a crack in the cave wall that wasn't there before. "_Odd_" he thought to himself, "I should probably take a look." Peeking in through a hole in the crack he can make out what looks to be an old broken pedestal. Deciding to go back to the house to grab a pickaxe, Link leaves the cave and returns home. "Hey grandpa I found a hidden room in the cave, it looks like there's an old pedestal inside." Link says. "An old pedestal you say?" "Yeah it's almost completely worn away." "Well if you're going back, take the pick, it's hanging up over there." Smith told him. "Thanks grandpa, I'll be back later." Link calls as he leaves the house.

Getting back to the cave, Link begins to strike at the stone, eventually breaking through to find that the old pedestal still had a sword still lodged in place. As soon as Link tried to pull the sword out, Link saw the image of a boy in green, fighting the demon king in the old legend. Shocked, Link let go of the sword. "Woah, what was that?" he asked himself. He grabbed the sword again and tried to pull it out but to his surprise the blade was broken in two. Grabbing both of the sword halfs, Link left the cave and went back home. Upon arriving at the shop part of the house, Link said to Smith "Hey grandpa take a look at this sword I found in the cave." "Hmm, it'll take a bit of work but i can restore this sword to what it once was." Smith says "How long will it take?" Link asks. Shouldn't take too long if you'd like to help me with repairing it." Smith replies. "Okay sounds fine to me." Link says. Smith and Link begin to get to work.

Timeskip to after the sword is repaired

"Whew, another job well done Link." Smith says exhausted but satisfied "Yeah and turns out it's a nice looking sword." "Right you are Link, though I feel like i've seen this sword before, haven't you?" Smith said. "Yeah I think so too." Link said "I think you should try to sell it in the market tomorrow." Smith suggested. "Yeah I think I'll do that." replied Link.

A/N: Alright guys that about wraps up this chapter. Let me know if there is anything I need to change or add or just anything really. I welcome constructive criticism. Again this is my first time writing, so please go easy on me. And with that, Capndeez, logging off.


End file.
